User talk:FabRoxyRox
Hi!! Just a few notices before you see my talkpage :): 1. Please remember to sign your signature at the end of your message or using your own when you're messaging me :) 2. Don't be afraid to ask for help from me! 5. PLEASE DO NOT COPY MY STYLE!! Welcome to my talk page! If you want to leave a message at my talk page, please use a talkbox or use a signature at the end of your message. Thanks for visiting! And please don't copy. ' ' ' ' Archievement 1 ♪ My Messages Hi. I just wanted to tell you that you are doing a great job with this wiki. It's been ages since I've checked here and there's been so much improvement ;) 02:14, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Roxanna :). Sorry for bothering, but can you please make a page for Faragonda and a page for the Great Dragon? Thanks. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 05:29, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :). Anyways, I think we should replace the other pictures that are blurry and has a watermark. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:23, June 22, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. 09:26, June 22, 2013 (UTC) i am good and tht is okay u can use my account if u want so u can make the helping talkboxScarlethX (talk) 01:29, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Roxanna :D! I'm fine, and you Roxanna? Thank you. I never expected that I will become an admin... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:55, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Anyways, I'm still wondering... Should we just replace the blurry pictures or just delete them? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:03, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Anyways, I'll be working on my talkboxes then I'll be deleting the blurry and with watermark pictures. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:11, June 23, 2013 (UTC) #Yes #Yes #Yes ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:22, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Roxanna, is it okay to make a redo on the rules and the templates? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:00, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's kind of small like the ones on your computer. Kind of hard to explain for me... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:03, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Not undoing... Making an re-do... Changing. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:14, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Did I? Oh, sorry Roxanna. I was busy at that time. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:53, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, I was in a copy-cat wiki, and I'm at Stellamusa101's wiki, and here. Oh yeah. Forgot... I'll do it right away. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:04, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Roxanna, why were you blocked in Winx Wiki? It's okay if you don't want to tell me... Anyways, Emmy copied my talkbox picture - I uploaded that in Winx Wiki last year - and uploaded it here! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:06, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Roxanna! Oh. Not so good. It's kind of turning into a war zone to be honest. 07:39, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, there's been lots of arguments + some annoying contributor has been vandalizing category pages. People have also been getting really angry lately so it doesn't really feel like a friendly environment. 07:43, June 25, 2013 (UTC) At the moment I'm seriously angry at two users there but I'm trying to keep the peace around there because arguments seem to erupt every day :( 07:46, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Me too. It wasn't a very nice month for my year-on-wikia-anniversary. 07:52, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Actually I did, but I don't know where my sig went. :/ ♥Roxy♥ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♥'''Fairy of the Animals!♥']' 10:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC)' Thanx Well, what size should be the pictures? 170px??? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:44, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Can it be at least 175-179px? Anyways, read my blog. I need to discuss something to the community. The problem of the pictures and the needs of proper grammar. Stellamusa said that this wiki needs a proper grammar. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:14, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello ,no you dont have to say sorry, its okay thanks for archiving it :) what are u talking about i did not upload tht pic it was my sister Lis u can ask herScarlethX (talk) 12:28, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay thank you for the tip :) yes but i used ScarlethX account sorryBloom Forever (talk) 13:19, June 27, 2013 (UTC) no poblem i did tht because since i wear glasses when i take them of my brother gets them so i can't see very well wo i upload things I am not supposed to Bloom Forever (talk) 13:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) because since she wears glasses she is to lazy to put her accountScarlethX (talk) 13:33, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello roxanne, i can't help to notice that I think there's something wrong with your talkboxes.♥EmmyAnimeFan☻ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WinxFan168 '○♥♦♣♠'Cooperative and Cheerful Admin••♥''] ♪♫►Blogs◄♫☺♪ 12:41, June 28, 2013 (UTC) i am real good youScarlethX (talk) 13:49, June 28, 2013 (UTC) a little bitScarlethX (talk) 13:54, June 28, 2013 (UTC) really?omg it is 9:00am in houstons and its so hotScarlethX (talk) 14:00, June 28, 2013 (UTC) 'Cause they might mess my talkpage. In Winx Wiki, a wikia contributer messed my talkpage. And it's hard to fix it. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 00:34, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I'll archive it sooner. It's not yet pretty long... Anyways, how was your day? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 00:53, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Fine. I just woke 8:30 a.m. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:12, June 29, 2013 (UTC) I should have woken up at 4:00 a.m. to do some chores, see the sunrise... Unfortunately, my alarm didn't wake me up :(. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:39, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hope you don't mind but can you please help me in deleting unnecessary files ? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:53, June 29, 2013 (UTC) IDK... but I really need help in deleting those! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:01, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Yep. It was alot of hard work! I ask Global Wikia if there's a way to easily delete and upload pictures. I'll wait for their reply. BTW, are we going to block users who have copied Winx Wiki's pictures? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:08, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay Roxanna. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:42, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. Well, obviously you can see it by my profile picture, and in my user page. hehe , Bloom is my favorite ,. also Stella, Aisha and Flora :) ♥EmmyAnimeFan☻ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WinxFan168 '○♥♦♣♠'Cooperative and Cheerful Admin••''♥''] ♪♫►Blogs◄♫☺♪ 05:46, June 29, 2013 (UTC) 2sure the background-color can be aqua th text color can be red and i want the text to be Scarleth-Fairy of the Dragon Flame if youu can can u add a picture pleaseScarlethX (talk) 11:40, June 29, 2013 (UTC) User:BloomRocks Currently Online Right Know! Hi Roxanna and I'm here.✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 01:57, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Yep, no problems. Thank goodness that there are no wikia contributers messing up pages. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:19, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I am inviting some of my friends to join. Hope they will. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:51, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks i uploade 100 picsScarlethX (talk) 02:57, June 30, 2013 (UTC) No. Haven't used her account since Monday. Why? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:59, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Black-mailed her? I didn't know that @@! When did she do that? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:06, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Actually, FloraRose wrote that while on Crystal's account. FloraRose copies and makes me work harder! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:15, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I know would you join my wiki http://winxclubisthebestshow.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_Club_Wiki . I can make u adminScarlethX (talk) 03:16, June 30, 2013 (UTC) FloraRose was once my friend, gave her many chances, forgiven her many times but still doesn't stop copying me. Now, she's my enemy! IDK why she uses Crystal's account but I think and I know that FloraRose's up for revenge upon me. WANT TO KILL HER RIGHT NOW >.✿RoseForever✿]] ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:24, June 30, 2013 (UTC) It about winx club i want u to be admin because when users come they might copy other wikis related to winx club would u join btw what time is it in Malaysia in USA is 10:26 pmScarlethX (talk) 03:26, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay:D! If u want tell users to come to the wiki bye i have to go see u tomorrowScarlethX (talk) 03:31, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Calmed... :). ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:42, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Roxanna, do you want to chat on FB? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:55, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Why don't you play games there? Like Candy Crush Saga or even Tetris Battle. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 04:10, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Moving Older moving Well, I am fine Roxanne :) ... Uhm, yes, there's been a mistake, hehe clumsy of me. I have fixed it now, tnx for saying. :) ♥EmmyAnimeFan☻ [http://winxclubimage.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WinxFan168 '○♥♦♣♠'Cooperative and Cheerful Admin••''♥] ♪♫►Blogs◄♫☺♪ 11:08, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ... Fine also :). Anyways, I just found out that Emmy has been searching photos from Google and then downloading 'em, then uploading it here. @@! So that's why! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:38, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I think you should try downloading Bandicam in your computer. I told that to Emmy now she doesn't copy people's pictures. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:43, July 7, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:06, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Roxanna, if you're too busy on your wiki, focus on it. I'm just saying that if you're having a hard time editing in various wikis, especially if your a sysop, focus on your wiki. But I am not forcing you to do that. Niether letting you out. Because, if you're an admin in several wikis, it'll be a rough time editing. If you do this, don't worry, I'll be active everyday! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:27, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Please Help! Please? please do i am not asking you to join only for .gif images Upload amny Well okay. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:22, July 9, 2013 (UTC) You can soon be used to it. It's like your talking photos in real life. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:59, July 11, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :). ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 14:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Um... Roxanna, I hope you don't mind, but can you por favor capture pictures in S1E15 and S1E20? M''y ''computer doesn't work when I watch those episodes. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 14:29, July 12, 2013 (UTC)